


Burn With You

by conflicted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Brother Lucifer, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Naomi Being a Dick, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Pregnant Castiel, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conflicted/pseuds/conflicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a choice. No, it may not have been the best one. No, it was probably one of the dumbest. No, he does not regret it. Yes, it does take his entire life from him. Yes, it does ruin his future and his relationship with his family. And yes, he does call the one person who could possibly make it worse to make it all better. But does he let that stop him? No, no he really does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are broken, we can't fix it

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time ever doing anything other than reading fanfiction (especially on this website) so please stay with me. This story only has two ways to go and half of those is down. Basically anything is welcome (from kudos to comments about how this or that should probably be changed instantly), otherwise enjoy and I'll try to have another (longer) chapter out soon. Thanks!

I shifted my backpack on my arm a little so I could better reach the back pocket my phone was currently being stored in; and tightened my grip on the duffle in my other hand to make up for the awkward angling. Sighing, I turned it on and, after logging in and dimming the brightness, dialed in a number I didn’t even realize I still had memorized. I made my way to the curb and dropped my duffle and backpack before placing myself on the ground besides them. The high pitched dial tone in my ear came to an abrupt stop only to be replaced with shuffling from the person on the other end. I could feel my heartbeat speed up and my palms go sweaty from the whole situation. Chewing my lip, as I always did when I was nervous, I waited for them to speak not daring to say a word.

 

“It’s midnight,” came the gruff voice, instantly calming my nerves (which was a clear sign, if I do say so myself, that this was the wrong person to have called for help). I heard more shuffling and what sounded like them getting out of bed and turning on the light. “I was sleeping, it better be important,” they didn’t sound amused.

 

“I left a couple hours ago,” I pause and take a shaky breath, “can you come get me?”

 

“What do you mean ‘left’?” they asked not sounding any happier about being awoken, but worry was starting to seep into their tone.

 

“We had dinner at eight, we always have dinner at eight, and,” my words break slightly as the weight of it all starts catching up to me. I pause, breath, hold it back. I can be strong, “I had half an hour to pack and I’ve been walking since. My feet hurt can you come get me?”

 

“I’m sorry, I should have been there. I’m sorry you had to go through-”

 

“Can you come get me?” I cut them off. I didn’t need their pity, this was my choice after all. And I certainly didn’t want to hear any words of comfort from them after what they did, they were the last person I had to come to. My last resort.

 

“Yeah,” a sigh, “yeah I can. Where are you?” I hear the soft jingle of keys and the rustling of them putting on their coat.

 

“The park by the cemetery,” I say weakly getting a mumbled ‘kay’ in response before ending the call. “Fuck,” I groan before leaning back on my elbows and staring up at the night sky.

 

Every once in awhile I’d look down at my phone and check the time, he lived an hour away if there was traffic but it’s midnight and there isn’t traffic so forty five minutes. Time ticked by, he should have here three minutes ago and then five, eight...

 

A car pulls up to the curb and the music softens from a deafening roar to a more reasonable volume. I look up and he gives me a smirk that clearly states he had some cocky comment on the tip of his tongue. I just huff before grabbing my bags in one hand and pushing myself up with the other. I pull the door open, through my stuff into the back seat, jam my phone in my back pocket and slip in. The second the door closes he chuckles and says, “hey princess.”

 

“Fuck off and get me somewhere warm. You’re ten minutes late you don’t get to ‘princess’ me,” I hiss at him before clipping my seat belt and slumping into the familiar leather seats. He shake his head at me, laughing quietly and pulls away from the park gently humming along to whatever song was playing over the radio but never turning it back up. After a while his neighborhood comes into view and he slows to the new speed limit.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was soft and sudden and I jumped nearly a foot but it was comforting in its own sense.

 

“Maybe later,” I sigh and lean against the window watching the scenery pass. “Sorry about snapping at you, I get angry when I’m cold.” It was a sad excuse and I knew it.

 

“I know, it’s alright. Sorry for taking so long,” he says quietly while a small smile graces his lips. He glances over at me and grabs my hand, squeezing, but as soon as his hand was there it was gone. I would have thought it was my imagination if it weren’t for the warm tingle from where his fingers had laid against mine. It makes me smile a little on the inside (though I would go to the grave before I admitetd to appreciating the gesture).

 

“Winter’s coming fast this year isn’t it?” 

 

He chuckles and nods before taking a neat turn, “yeah, hardly October and we’re expecting snow any day now.”

 

“Aren’t you glad you left me out in it?” I given him a mock-pointed look and we both laugh.

 

“Leave it alone, Cas. I just woke up. You wouldn’t want me driving on an empty stomach,” he smiles for just a second before laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

I glare at him and he just goes back to humming, “you chose food over me? Food? Seriously Dean? That’s pathetic.”

 

“It’s not that you don’t taste amazing or anything or that I love food more than I love you it’s just... I love food more than you,” he says the last sentence a little quieter and I just chuckle. I missed this side or him, this side to our relationship. The pointless bickering.

 

Soon we’re pulling into the parking lot of his little apartment complex and parking in the same spot he always parked in. After a quick stair climb we’re standing outside his door me tapping my foot and him fumbling with his keys. Before he could even get the key in the lock the door swings open to reveal a very annoyed fourteen year old boy, his hair fluffy with bedhead and a pout making up his features.

 

Dean opens his mouth to say something but Sam just holds up his hand and shakes his head. “I couldn’t care less. Tell me in the morning. It’s one in the morning and I have school tomorrow so if you two don’t mind I’m going to sleep. If you dare keep me awake any longer than you already have then I will not hesitate to kick you both out and lock all the doors and windows. Do you understand?” And he got a;

 

“Of course Sam,” from me.

 

And a, “whatever bitch,” from Dean.

 

“Jerk,” Sam mumbled as he stumbled back towards his bedroom. 

 

Dean closes the door behind me and takes off his jacket and puts it back on the hook. “I’ll take the couch, you know where my room is.” And with that he slips his shirt back over his head, throws it in the general direction of away and makes his way to the living room.

 

I reach out and grab his shoulder and it’s warm and firm under my fingers making me blush, but I didn’t want to think about that at the moment, “I’m not taking your bed from you Dean, I’m already forcing you awake at ungodly hours of the night.”

 

He sighs, “you’re not sleeping on the couch Cas,” his words are final. Sleepy and slow but final. I scoff and brush past him, dropping my bags at his feet, grabbing a blanket off the arm chair and falling gracelessly onto the couch.

 

“You’re not my alpha Dean, so fuck off and go to sleep,” I sit back up and stare at him, waiting for  _ something _ .

 

“Fine,” he sounds almost hurt, “but at least put on something that isn’t jeans. I know you hate sleeping in jeans,” I nod slowly, still stuck on the first word and  _ how he said it _ , then he leaves the room only for me to hear him flop onto his bed. Soon there's a soft noise of his shoes coming off and then his sweatpants, the click of a light switch and then the only light is the lamp on the coffee table by my head.

 

I break from my confused stupor and do exactly as he said, he was completely right; I hate sleeping in jeans. First my shoes and socks, then those godforsaken stuffy jeans, and finally my coat fall into a heap on the floor. This leaving me in only my baggy band shirt, that I probably stole from Dean at some point as I don’t actually listen to Led Zeppelin, and my boxers. I flop down and pull the blanket over myself. It takes me a moment to find the cord on the lamp, with some awkward fumbling and twisting around to reach it, before I pull the cord. With a soft click the house falls into a comfortable darkness, everything around me smells of  _ alpha  _ and  _ home _ and  _ Dean _ and a little bit of Sam and it’s wonderful. With that scent surrounding me I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. There's no cure for our condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom!  
> Though I do have to warn you that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this and that it has not been beta-read or anything (or whatever the word is) so yeah.
> 
> Anyone with any input is welcome to share it otherwise enjoy!

I was cold, not my front or my legs but my back, from where the blanket and my shirt had ridden up in my sleep, and the cold was slowly creeping to the rest of me. I could feel sunbeams trying to pry under my eyelids and whatever that warmth on my shoulder was trying to shake me awake. I wanted more of that warmth. I could hear distant words but clung to my dream lands to keep them out desperately trying to fall back into a deep sleep. I didn’t care what time it was! I’m sleeping through it, wake me up when september ends.

 

“I will dump this bucket of ice water all over you if you don’t wake up,” I could hear the voice saying, though I couldn’t make out just how serious it was. Of course I ignored it because I’d so much rather have whatever this warmth was then some annoying voice telling me to wake up. There was more shaking and I tried to burrow further into the blanket only for it to be ripped off. The sudden flash of cold made me gasp and shiver and soon I flopped off whatever it was I’d been laying on and, my head finding the source of the warmth, crawled up onto it trying to drift back off. 

 

“Sammy, come take a photo of this,” I heard that goddamn voice again, this time accompanied with a rumble from my pillow.

 

“For blackmail?”

 

“What else?” There was a laughing noise, with more rumbling and a small click sound, before the warmth started shifting.

 

“Keep moving and see where that will get you,” I hissed, or at least tried too but my voice was still weak from being half asleep and sounded slightly pathetic. Before they could say anything else I felt that very distinct feeling in my stomach which my brain automatically translated to, “oh shit,” and up I went bolting away from the brothers to their nice little bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach into their toilet. My personal favorite way to wake up in the morning.

 

I rested my head against the cool porcelain and took a deep breath already feeling another round starting up again. Right as it started there was a gentle hand rubbing slow circles into my back and whispered words of encouragement in my ear. “How’re you holdin’ up?” so of course I flipped him off at that because obviously I was just  _ peachy _ before flushing down the evidence.

 

“Do you have a toothbrush I could use?” I ask sitting back against the wall opposite the toilet. My voice was strained from the burn of bile and my head hurt from the sudden movement of getting to the bathroom but otherwise I was doing pretty good. 

 

He nodded and stood up to fish around the sink, returning moments later with one in his hand already wet and with toothpaste on the bristles. “Thanks, that never tastes good,” he leaves me to it and I brush and rinse and sigh knowing that when I go back out we’re going to talk about it. He has a way of always makes me talk and I still can’t decide if I love or hate that about him.

 

“Hey, Cas? Breakfast is ready then we’re gonna leave for school, do you want a ride?” Dean’s voice carries from the other room setting a smile onto my face. I nod even though he can’t see me and splash some water on my face.

 

“Yeah,” I call back, pat my face dry and, nodding to myself in the mirror, walk out towards their kitchen. “Could you pick me up too? I don’t want to carry my stuff around with me all day, after that though I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Both Sam and Dean look at me with raised eyebrows and it’d be quite adorable if it weren’t for the topic of discussion. “Where would you stay?” Sam asks while Dean sets a plate of eggs on the table for me.

 

“I have a place,” I shrug, mumble thanks as I pass Dean on my way to the food, and sit. I could feel Dean’s look of suspicion trained to the back of my head then the side of my face when he drops himself into the chair next to me.

 

“Sure you do,” he says with sarcastically before taking a large bite of eggs.

 

I set down my fork and turn my whole body to look at him, “what the supposed to mean?”

 

“I know you Cas, you wouldn’t have called me if you had somewhere else to go,” he says gently, as if he were softening the blow, looking me straight in the eyes. I just roll mine and finish eating my breakfast before going to the kitchen for seconds only to eat them in there.

 

He. Doesn’t. Know. Me. He doesn’t know the shit I went through at home when they found out I was an omega, they never even knew about the pregnancy. They kicked me to the streets just because I was an omega with goals and didn’t want a mate. Then he has the nerve to come to me and says he knows me just because we were friends for a couple months  _ three months ago _ .

 

“I don’t mind you being here either Cas,” Sam says, pulling me from my thoughts, smiling at me when he comes to put his and Dean’s plate in the sink. “I actually have a lot of questions for you that Dean couldn’t answer, but I do have to thank you for teaching him so much.”

 

“Teaching him about what?”

 

“Omegas. He always tells me everything he knows he learned from you or for you.” I smile softly, a small memory of Dean sitting in the library with me reading some ‘Omega’s For Dummies’ book while I studied. Every once in awhile he gasp and force me to read something and making me explain if it was true or not. “And I can tell that it makes him proud that I can come to him about that kinda stuff. There are some things that I’d rather not go to him about though,” Sam says slowly getting quieter and talking faster as his little rant went along and by the end he face was a little red.

 

“You’re an omega, aren’t you Sam?” I asked slowly, he nodded enthusiastically and smiles nearly all of his shyness on the subject gone. It makes me smile and I pass my now empty plate to Sam who sets it in the sink with the rest of the dishes.

 

“He presented last month,” Dean’s voice says from behind me, very close behind me, making me jump and glare at him, “his heats coming up...” his voice holding out with a question mark.

 

“Next week,” Sam pitches in.

 

“Yeah, next week. He’s actually been asking to see if he can talk to you but,” Dean trails off there and I nod my head in understanding.

 

“I asked you not to contact me,” I whisper.

 

“When we get back from school could I talk to him?” Dean just answers Sam’s question with a shrug and looks at me, I nod and Sam smiles before running off to get dressed.

 

“We should probably get ready too,” Dean says awkwardly before turning and walking back to his bedroom. I grab my bag and sort through it for some comfortable clothes and then make my way to the bathroom to change. After brushing my teeth I go to leave only for the door to swing open on its own and for me to run flat into a hard chest.

 

“Nice muscles there superman,” I chuckle patting his chest (and see a little blush on his cheeks) and slip out the door.

 

“I’m batman,” he shouts back but I could hear the smile in his voice. I smile at Sam as he makes his way to the bathroom while I make my way back to the living room. After dumping to contents of my backpack onto the floor I run to Dean’s room and start sorting through his desk for pencils and journals.

 

“You are useless to steal from, did you know that?” I asked when I saw him standing in the doorway.

 

“Not if you know where to look,” he answers grinning.

 

“I do know where to look and three broken pencils and one journal half full of your wet dreams is useless to me,” I laugh and he comes into the room and starts sorting for his bag and shoes.

 

“Hey, those dreams make you a pornstar,” he shoots back, sitting down on the bed and tying up his laces.

 

“It’s actually a life goal of mine to  _ not _ be a pornstar, thank you very much,” there's still a smile in my voice as I pat his shoulder twice and exit the room throwing over my shoulder a quick, “clean your room Dean.”

 

“Hey! It’s an organized mess,” he throws back and I could hear Sam giggling from his room at the exchange.

 

I set my bag on the arm chair and sit on the couch to put on my shoes. Sam comes into the room only to slip a handle full of working pencils and neat journals into my bag. He says something along the lines of, you’ll need it, before sprinting out the front door. Moments later Dean comes over and grabs my bag and his coat and keys, and joins Sam outside. Once I join them outside Sam locks the door behind me and the three of us make our way out to the Impala.

 

“Sam, in the back,” Dean says slipping his door and grinning when the car roars to life.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, in the back.”

 

“Fine,” Sam sounds utterly defeated and I just smirk slipping in and close the doors.

 

By the time we’d pulled up to our school Sam was hiding his face in his hands, with his ears red and small wheezing noises coming out every once in awhile because he was laughing too hard to actually laugh. I would have laughed at him but I was in a similar condition (and already laughing). This was due to the fact that Dean had decided that his new favorite song was by Taylor Swift and was going to sing (scream) along to it at max volume and even dancing along and it was honestly the funniest thing. Sometimes I really missed these boys, but that feeling always reminded me of why I had left them in the first place. I didn’t want to think about it though.

 

“Do we meet back here?” I asked as we all slipped out of the car, both Sam and I still slightly teary eyed and my voice a little airy.

 

“Yep,” Sam said before running into the school calling ‘see ya later’ over his shoulder.

 

We both shake our heads at him and wave good bye to each other before heading off in opposite directions, I had Latin and he had Mechanics (I think). I had a skip in my step, one that only Dean could seem to put there, and though it was still early I had a good feeling about today. That was until I felt a hand on my arm and was pushed against the nearest lockers.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut as pain sprouted as the back of my head came in contact with the metal. I didn’t even need to open them to know who was there, my nose was assaulted by the revolting smell that could only be described as avoidable. “Alastair,” I hissed out in greeting while opening my eyes to glare at him. He smirked revealing yellowing teeth and horrid breath that honestly made me want to gag. “Can we do this another time? I’m going to be late to class,” I simply, turning my head to look at the nearby clock.

 

“Excuse me,  _ omega _ ,” he spat it as if it were as revolting as he, “did I give you permission to speak?”

 

I look him straight in the eyes, just as a “good” omega shouldn’t and spat. It hit his cheek and rolled slowly down in a satisfying slowmo, leaving a shiny trail in its wake. He lets out a growl, animalistic and feral, that made me want to curl into a ball and pleaded forgiveness. I didn’t though, and never once did I drop my gaze either. My hand finds my stomach, a habit I’d tried so hard to break yet never could in his presence. “No,  _ alpha _ ,” I said it as if it were the punchline to the world's greatest joke, “that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t.”

 

“Eyes down!” His voice roars and even though I know it’s only that loud in my head I flinch and, as I was told, drop my gaze. I’m not mated, a choice my mother thought I should never have made, the alpha voice won over my instincts in a heartbeat. “Now apologize!”

 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered, trying so hard to fight it. I hated that they had this power, I hated this utter hopelessness that I felt when forced under its influence, and most of all I hated how only  _ my _ alpha could break me from it. I was powerless.

 

“I’m sorry  _ what _ ?” Oh, nevermind. This bitch was not getting those words out of me.

 

“Alpha,” then I smirk, “or should I say ‘I’m sorry, asshole,” I said looking him straight in the eyes.

 

The look of pure rage on his face was enough to make my day. Especially when the teachers pulled him off and walked him to the principal's office as Alpha voices were against school rules.

 

“How’d you do it?” I look up to a soft smile and gratefully took the kind hand that was offered to help me off the lockers.

 

“Normally, when two people want to greet each other they say ‘hello’ and then proceed ask a much less vague question,” I said with laughter and a smile, taking his hand I started to walk down the hall dragging him along.

 

Alfie smiled before replying, “fine fine. Hello Castiel, how are you this fine morning?”

 

“I am doing quite well, Samandriel, and how do you do?”

 

“Wonderful. Now do you mind telling me how you managed to defy him  _ again _ ?” his voice softened as we entered the classroom, his question still ringing in the air.

 

“Simple. He’s not my alpha and he can’t force me to call him such,” I say slipping my bag off my shoulder and dropped it to the floor as I sit in my chair, Alfie sitting to my left.

 

“You know, half-mating someone isn’t very nice, I say either complete it or terminate it, stop using it as a way out of situations like these. You’re just abusing your power,” he said quietly but all I could do was shake my head.

 

“I can’t terminate it, you know that. Only the one was has it can terminate it,” I sifted through my bag, finding everything I’d need for today and even a book (thank the gods for Sam) which I pulled and opened to the first page.

 

“Why hasn’t he?”

 

“How would I know, I’m not in his head?”

 

“Someday, Dean’s stubbornness is gonna come back to bite him,” Alfie said pulling his supplies to get ready to write anything that could remotely be useful. He was always an avid notetaker. I smiled at him and nodded at his words before losing myself in the pages of the new book. Once again, thank the gods for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even know where the whole A/B/O thing came from?


	3. Desperate eyes are staring at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update (2 years, lets be honest that's a long ass time) and that it's so short but I have the rest of the chapters planned out so please enjoy while I get this whole story finished!

It was halfway through lunch— the food all eaten and we were just laying on the grass laughing about something we didn't rightly know— when he came over. We'd thought, Alfie and I, that'd he'd learned his lesson by now, to leave me the fuck alone. Obviously he hadn't. Or maybe I was, as Alfie put it, being misleading. Again.

 

"I'd ask who the father is,” my head snapped up at this, “but we all know you don't know, do you?" He gave me this sneer that looked darker contrasted with the shadows on his face.

 

It hit me. Hard. It was true, though, wasn't it? I didn't know. I dreamed sometimes that it was Dean's but we both knew it wasn't. I cast my eyes down and didn't dare speak. He was mad about what had happened with Alistair and was taking it out on me again, I just knew it.

 

"At least we know it's not yours," it was like a beacon of hilariously true light. I let out a loud laugh causing Alfie to grin knowing he'd spoken right.

 

“Yeah, and that’s such a good thing? That’s what you’re thinking? When it could be Alistair’s? Or when it could even be-”

 

“Shut up Dean,” I said harshly, cutting him off. The father of my child didn’t matter now, I didn’t want to think about it. “Why are you here? To rub it in my face? Or maybe, oh I don’t know, is it because you’re jealous it isn’t yours?” I smirked but I knew I had gone too far. It was a sensitive subject for the both of us.

 

“You let that slimy piece of shit lay his hands on you, command you into calling him your  _ alpha _ and... and you didn’t even tell me,” his voice cracked but it didn’t matter, his words felt like white hot anger in my veins.

 

“First off I didn’t let him do anything Dean, so fuck off. And second, you’re not my alpha! Get that through your head, ok, I don’t want to get mated. I don’t want to be your mate. So stop treating me like I’m your fucking bitch that you need to worry about all the time, I can handle myself!” And with that said I yanked myself to my feet, scooped up my backpack, and stalked off back towards the doors to the school building.

 

“Wait, Cas, wait. Please, hold up a second,” he shouted at me before wrapping his hand around my bicep and forcing me to come to a stop. “I don’t understand you, you keep saying you don’t want to be my mate, that you don’t want this but how can that be true? You had been so sure before, we were going to go through with it Cas, what changed? Please tell me,” he sounded so sad, desperate to know the truth but I didn’t know the answer myself. 

 

“Three months ago something changed in me, the whole idea of mating, I don’t know what it is Dean, but after what you did, I don’t think I could ever forgive you. Especially not enough to mate with you.”

 

“Was it the baby Cas? Is that what changed?” I couldn’t listen to this anymore.

 

“I’ll see you after school Dean,” I pulled my arm out of his lax grip and made my way back into the school building. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, so I kept my head down and made the practiced route to the singular omega only bathroom in the school.

 

It all felt like too much. I’d been avoiding him for months, terrified of what he’d have to say after what happened between us. I didn’t think I’d be able to face him, but then my scent blockers failed, because they weren’t meant to block the scent of pregnant omega. They failed in the middle of dinner. Of course, my parents having thought I was a beta, didn’t even think twice on the underlying sweet side to the smell, they were too focused on the fact that the scent was there in the first place. Blasphemy! Why would their precious son hide his designation from them for years? What reason, other than the fact that he didn’t want to be sold off to the highest bidder (because who didn’t want that?), could he possibly have for hiding this from them?

 

I was given an hour to get out of the house, if I stayed any longer than they wouldn’t hesitate to ship me off. I had nowhere else to go, it was an excuse I’d been telling myself for hours, I had nowhere else to go. I didn’t even consider somewhere else, did I. I could have gone to Alfie, my brother Gabriel lives in the next town over and would have taken me in in a heartbeat. I didn’t want to go anywhere else but to Dean. This fact, above all others, scared me more than I could possibly describe.

  
  


“You want to hear about Dean and I?” I asked, my mind stumped. I’d been prepared to teach Sam all about being an omega, not about my relationship with his brother.

 

“Please, please, please tell me. Dean has  _ refused _ to tell me the story and I’m dying to hear it. It sounds like it’s full of juicy drama.” His eyes were ablaze with curiosity and who was I to hold back from him this information.

 

“Well, the first time we met was probably one of the worst days of my life...”


	4. Should be hopeless but we're happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely story of how Cas and Dean meet <3

I felt like my blood was going to boil me alive, there were too many layers covering me and my skin was included. Of course, the second I realized that  _ oh god am I hot _ I also realized  _ oh god I’m in heat _ which was a whole different level of, “please kill me now.”

 

“Castiel, you don’t look so well...” Alfie mumbled before gasping rather violently and whipping around to face me, his face bright cherry red. “Are you in heat?” he asked and I’d never seen him look so afraid before. Of course, my fear completely matched his own as we were currently sitting in the absolute center of the cafeteria and there was  _ no _ escape. In every direction was an alpha knothead in a school with only three omegas, four now if you included me and my doomed ass.

 

Then I let out a groan of pain. It seemed that that was the last straw to cause everything come tumbling down around me. The cafeteria went deadly silent, and slowly, a strange mix between terrifyingly and comedically, the whole room turned to face me. “Oh well looky here, it seems we’ve found ourselves a bitch in heat,” came a nasty, demeaning voice. This was the first time I met Alistair McClain. He came sauntering over to me with a walk full of misplaced self righteousness and a scent that made tears come to my eyes. It was like pure sulfur.

 

Before he could lay a single one of his gangly, slimy fingers on me someone grabbed his wrist and twisted it back, incapacitating him. “Do  _ not _ even  _ think _ about laying a hand on him, do you understand me?” This was also the first time I met Dean Winchester, who came swooping into my life like a knight in shining armor. Albeit, he was blushy faced and refused to meet my eye at the time, but a knight overall.

 

The cafeteria filled with alphas was still in a stupor about whether they should go with their instincts or their morals and when Dean, who at the time (since I had no name to refer to him as) was being labeled savior in my head, turned to look at me I could tell he was fighting with himself as well. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you right? We need to get you out of here, most of these knotheads have never been around an omega in heat before, they probably won’t be able to fight it for much longer,” he babbled as he grabbed my wrist and high tailed it out of the cafeteria with me in tow (i.e. my legs were flying every which way in a desperate attempt to move them as fast as his were).

 

For the most part our first meeting wasn’t something big. I mean, yeah I did present as an  _ omega _ which would affect my future negatively for the rest of my life, including but not limited to: my parents and their prejudice ideals, society’s view of them as second class citizens, my ability to get pregnant, the high rape rate for omegas, and, finally, that we needed to mate before thirty for legal reasons. Other than the startling list of negatives, which also, separate from the whole omega part of it, also includes Alistair's introduction into my life, did include the start of Dean and I’s friendship and later relationship which was a momentary positive at the time being.

 

Of course, sprinting out of the cafeteria and school building while at the start of one’s first heat was probably a bad idea. Mostly because omegas could not handle a lot of physical exhaustion during their heats since so much energy was being used up already. Basically, to cut a not so long story even shorter, I fainted the second we passed through the school’s front doors.

 

I woke up some unmeasurable amount of time later on the back seat of the Impala. Soft rock music was playing in the front of the car, Alfie in the passenger seat staring at nothing out the front window. Outside the car was Dean, pacing back and forth is a stressed sort of manner with an obvious and painfully awkward boner straining the front of his jeans. “Morning,” I mumbled, not knowing what else to saying.

 

Alfie whipped around, startled. “Goodness Castiel, give a guy some warning first,” he gasped out, dramatically putting a hand to his heart.

 

“Shove it. What's going on?” My head felt foggy, super foggy, and it felt like nothing in the world matter except my rapidly growing libito, which wasn’t something I felt like experiencing at the moment.

 

“I was going to offer you come stay at my house during your heat, so you have more time to prepare to tell your parents?” His voice was ever gentle and caring, he would have been the perfect omega. Except, he was a beta. A gentle, motherly, kind heart and soft spoken, omega of a beta man. Oh how I wished our roles were switched; he the perfect omega and I the stereotypical beta. But alas, the fates had other other plans.

 

“Thank you, the would be highly appreciated,” I answered with a smile. I could feel the heat starting to ease back into my bones and had the small epiphany that Dean’s car would probably smell of it for days. I also realized, at the very same moment, that I had yet to learn his name.

 

“Dean said he would drive us. He used to being around omegas so he can control himself, no need to worry,” I hadn’t even consider this man, now named Dean, to even be capable of hurting me. How wrong one can be. “I don’t want to put any more stress on him though so roll the windows down and try to keep yourself under control, ok?”

 

“Is he an alpha?” I asked, the thought suddenly occurred to me. There had beens so many scent suddenly attacking my newly presented nose in the cafeteria that I couldn’t even tell if Alistair was an alpha by his scent (though it had been the most revolting in the room, that I knew as a fact). Alfie just shook his head at me in a silent laugh and got out of the car to talk to Dean.

 

I laid back down, my nose taking in the gentle scents of worn leather, an unpresented child, and the strong, over powering scent of Dean. With a whiff of Alfie on the side. I could feel my body calming, not ‘chilling out’ per say but calming. My muscles relaxed and my headache eased. I’d been so worried, scared, stressed in the cafeteria that I had probably instinctively been fully prepared for fight, but Dean had wisely decided flight was the better option of the two.

 

“Who’s ready to take a drive in Baby?” Dean sang as he climbed in the car, awkwardly shuffling a little as he caught wind of my rapidly accumulating scent. “Samandriel, can you lead the way?” It was weird hearing Alfie being called by his full name and my brain was only running at half mast. We probably were driving for a good two minutes until I could key back into the conversation.    
  


“The next left,” came Alfie’s gentle voice and I felt like the safest man on the planet. I was wrapped up in a kind alpha’s scent, with the comfort of my best friend who was probably the gentlest person on Earth, yeah, I couldn’t have been more content. Which probably didn’t make it any easier on Dean, as a content, safe omega was more like to succumb to heat because they no longer had to protect themselves against anything. They were perfectly safe to give over to their instincts.

 

“Can you open the window back there Cas? You’re suffocating me,” Dean said, peeking back at me in the rearview mirror. My brain frolicked over his words for a moment, liking the way his voice sounded.

 

“Cas?” I asked, getting stuck on a word I did not recognize. God this heat was hitting fast.

 

“Castiel is a mouthful,”  _ as I’m sure you are, damn you are filling out those jeans,  _ “so can you please open the window?” His words sort of went in one ear and out the other. It had been, what, twenty minutes since the heat had started and I was already drowning in it.

 

“Castiel, please stop staring at Dean’s erection and help the poor man focus on driving,” Alfie said in his stern mother voice, his words causing a deep blush of embarrassment to rise of both Dean and I’s faces. I flopped my way to an upright seated position and started on the window crank, slowly lowering the window on one side and then the other. The air flow was absolutely euphoric. It was so cold and soft and I could feel the heat leaving my skin with each gentle brush of air. Still there remained the now constant itch that I was wearing  _ too many layers _ and that Dean was in a similar condition of too much dress and I really needed to get away from this alpha.  _ Why was he still here? _

 

When we reached Alfie’s I think I had also reached a whole new level of personal embarrassment. Not consciously, I was far gone at that point, but later when thinking back on it I wanted to slap my past self for even doing it. I’d probably given Dean a pretty bad case of blue balls and even Alfie was shifting uncomfortably in his seat by the time we’d pulled into the driveway. Aside from an ass load of slick just soaking my pants, all I could do to not jump the attractive, very attractive, horny, so turned on, attractive, nice, nice smelling,  _ alpha _ in the front seat was ‘erotically’, as Alfie put it, rub myself against the seats as loudly as I could, as Alfie put it. Honestly, at that point the alpha either needed to get the fuck away from me, or into me. Whichever came first. Preferably the latter but, sadly, realistically the former.

 

Over the course of the next week I experienced a very awkward routine of moments. These moments consisted of Alfie’s mom walking in whenever I had a small break in my heat to change the sheets, bring me food and water, and to just generally check up on me. It was nothing but extremely awkward as I would sit there naked, horny, and had to calmly watch as she flittered around the room making sure everything was good. Life, during those five days, sucked ass. A lot.

 

Walking into school on Monday the following week, the influence of scent blockers and suppressants making me kind of loopy, made everything all the more overwhelming. The second I took a step through the front doors the wall of scents was like a slap across the face. Making my way to my locker was hell, anytime someone would brush my arm or bump into me my skin would light up with sensitive tingles which were uncomfortable at best.

 

“Cas! Hey, you feeling better? It’s nice to see you back,” came the cheery, deep voice of one of the only two people I even wanted to see at the moment. I turned around to see Dean bobbing and weaving his way through the crowd, a huge smile making his face glow. Even with the discomfort of too many scents and a big crowd, my whole body relaxed and became happily warm the second he came into view.

 

“Hello Dean, it’s nice to see you again as well,” I offered him a small smile in return and we talked all the way to our next class, which we somehow shared.

 

So, yeah, the day I met Dean Winchester was the worst day of my life. He just happened to be the silver lining.


End file.
